Life After Elizabeth
by Links-Eklipse
Summary: Norrington disappeared after Elizabeth's wedding. He left with his crew and it's been 3 years. Now he returns but he's changed since then. Something happened at sea and it's about time he told everyone the truth. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


Disclaimer- I don't own anybody or anything.so don't sue me.  
  
---  
  
"Governor Swann!" A powerful voice shouted through the crowded street. "Excuse me, pardon me, EXCUSE me!"  
  
"Why hello! My goodness it's been a long time, Norrington! I hardly even recognized you." The Governor said shaking the man's hand. "I haven't seen you since Elizabeth's." he trailed off as he noticed the look on Norrington's face.  
  
"Um.yes, Governor, it has." Norrington replied with an attempt to smile.  
  
"Well, what have you been up to?" The Governor asked trying to change the subject as quickly as possible.  
  
But it was no use as the subject of their discomfort walked in on their conversation.  
  
"Father, I have a question for you." Elizabeth started. But she couldn't continue when she became aware of the man who had been talking to her father.  
  
'Elizabeth has certainly grown up.' Norrington thought to himself, scanning the body of the beautiful girl, no make that woman, standing before him. Her hair was tied back in a simple bun and she was wearing an elegant dress that graced the floor. This proved to him that she was the same classy girl she had been when he left, except more mature.  
  
Likewise, Elizabeth was caught speechless at the sight of her ex-fiancé. He had definitely changed since the last time she saw him. He was no longer the clean-cut, serious man she had once known. He looked different. Only once had she seen him out of uniform. But here he was standing before her in cut-off slacks, boots, and a ragged shirt. He reminded her of someone but she couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
Noticing the awkward silence the Governor spoke up. "Elizabeth, dear, what is it that you wanted?" Elizabeth shook herself out of her state of shock at the sound of her father's voice.  
  
"Oh, uh, nothing. Nothing. It's not important." She answered without taking here eyes off of Norrington.  
  
Norrington realized that he had not broken his gaze and spoke up so as not to sound foolish. "Aye, Elizabeth, it's been a long time."  
  
"Aye, it has." Minutes passed as the three stood in silence.  
  
The Governor, feeling uncomfortable, excused himself in order to allow the two time to talk in private.  
  
"Elizabeth, you look amazing." Norrington said sheepishly. He still had feelings for her, whether she realized it or not. He had never forgotten her.  
  
"I apologize for being rude, but you do not look so well, Commodore."  
  
"It is no longer Commodore." Norrington corrected her turning away embarrassed.  
  
"Forgive me." Elizabeth said, also embarrassed for being rude.  
  
"Would you like to go for a walk?" Norrington asked hopefully. "I feel we have a lot of catching up to do."  
  
Elizabeth was hesitant to accept his offer but she agreed for she felt pity for him.  
  
"Let me inform my father."  
  
Norrington did not follow her into the house. It held many memories for him. Memories he did not want to recall for whenever he did he painfully longer for the past. He didn't even know why he had returned.  
  
Elizabeth returned shortly after and the two started down the street.  
  
---  
  
"So, Com-" Elizabeth nearly slapped herself upside the head for almost making the same mistake she had just made. "Norrington. What brings you back to Port Royal? You've been gone just about three years. We were worried something might have happened."  
  
"We?" Norrington asked thinking she might be hinting to some deeper feelings she had felt about him. 'What are you thinking?' He said to himself answering his own question. 'She never had feelings for you. And she never will. She chose Will over you. Don't you remember that?'  
  
"Why of course. After a year with no word from the King's Navy we were afraid something may have happened to you. We were beginning to give up hope. And here you are after three years. I'd call that a miracle." Elizabeth replied not realizing what his question meant to him. She figured he had gotten over his feelings for her.  
  
"I'm sorry to of worried you." Norrington said slowing his pace. He wanted this to last.  
  
"Well, clearly you are doing fine. And I think this calls for a bit of a celebration. Why don't you and the crew come by for dinner tonight? I'm sure everyone would like to know you're safe. You could tell us all about your adventures at sea."  
  
"I fear I cannot accept. Not tonight at least." Norrington answered. He knew this was not what she wanted to hear and likewise it was not what he wanted to say. 'This is why you have come back Norrington! What's wrong with you? Don't you want to spend time with her? Don't you want to show her how you've changed?' "I'm sorry."  
  
"As am I. May I ask as to the reason?" Elizabeth questioned. She looked concerned, he could tell.  
  
"There are many things I want to tell you, Elizabeth. But I feel now is not the time. A lost has happened the past few years and I'd like to stay here awhile. I need some time of from the chaos before it starts all over again. But believe me I'd love to talk with you later." He couldn't look her in the eye but he could feel her watching him.  
  
Elizabeth watched him walk off down the street. In only a few moments he was lost in the crowds as he left her there to ponder what he had just said. 'What is he talking about? Something must have changed him out there. I only wish he would confide in me. He knows he can trust me.' She started back to her father's house. She was worried about Norrington. He hadn't seemed himself. She didn't know where he was going or where he would stay for the night. She was concerned about him but Will was probably wondering where she was. So she decided to head back and leave this matter for another day.  
  
---  
  
A/N- this is my first story and reviews would be GREATLY appreciated. please let me know if i should keep it or trash it. and if i could make it better please tell me how!! thanks. 


End file.
